Inside Out (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style)
TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters Inc.) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Rocky (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jordan's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank and Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Chief Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) - Carrie Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style): Millie Burtonburger's First Date? *Inside Out (TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Style) Transcripts Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Carrie1.png|Carrie as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Fear Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Riley Anderson Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Minnie as Maria-1-.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Jill's Joy Emotion PetuniaYT-1-.jpg|Petunia as Jill's Sadness Emotion Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Jill's Disgust Emotion Bugs-bunny-animaniacs-5.53.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Bill's Joy Emotion Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as Bill's Sadness Emotion Marvin the Martian.jpg|Marvin the Martian as Bill's Disgust Emotion Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Bill's Anger Emotion Gumball-gumball-watterson-23829357-639-358.png|Gumball Watterson as Bill's Fear Emotion Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Meg 160b - Walking the Plankton (120).jpg|Eugene H. Krabs as Dream Director Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Rainbow Unicorn Category:TheBugsandDaffyShowRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Mel blanc/jada stevens/clancy brown